


Second years one-shot

by human_collector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, haikyuu!! second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita had decided to crash at Narita's place for the weekend, to rest from the hectic week they've had and spend some time by themselves, doing what they love most together.<br/>-<br/>[I fell in love~ with the second years when I wrote this fic. I hope you do so as well]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second years one-shot

Mist fell as the evening drew to an end and night took over.  
Ennoshita was making his way through the busy street of Shichigahama to get to his destination. It was fairly moist and hot as the fog grew thicker and he was sweating a lot.  
Thank goodness he wore light clothing even though, it had rained for a consecutive number of days. He was on his way to Kazuhito Narita’s place where he would spend the weekend along with Kinoshita.  
At last after almost an hour of walking he arrived to his destination. He could see light illuminating the garden on his right and voices talking animatedly suggesting where his friends were. He knocked and prepared himself for them as the door opened Kinoshita and Narita pulled him in and closed the door behind them.  
It was good to see them again; they haven’t been able to meet in the first week of the break because they were all preoccupied with chores and school obligations along with volley ball practice which had become a bit brutal and required focus. However all of that were now over and they could finally have some well-deserved fun. Together they all went to Narita’s room and sat down on their favourite places, Narita on his office chair, Kinoshita on the floor and Ennoshita on the bed.  
“We were just talking about the last issue of Captain Ken”  
“Kinoshita got mad that he got away again and the aliens didn’t vaporize him, like they did to the other guy, his sidekick if I’m not mistaken”  
That made Ennoshita smile “Kinoshita, he’s supposed to get away, he’s the hero remember? haha”  
“Not to me” Kinoshita pouted and Narita fake-comforted him while laughing.  
“You ALWAYS pick the enemies side, wonder what would happen if this continued when we have matches”  
“I’m just a spectator there so I take the side of everyone” he said teasingly cocking his head back.  
“That doesn’t make any sense”  
“Your mom’s fashion sense doesn’t make any sense”  
“What did you say shorty?, Narita, hold him”  
In less than a second the three of them were rolling together on the hard floor tickling and messing each other’s’ hair and somehow Narita ended up under them both.  
“Oh no nonononono” he yelped as Ennoshita attacked with vigor to his sides and Kinoshita held him so he wouldn’t move. Narita was in tears after laughing so hard his voice croaked.  
“Guys gu-uys haha stop hahahaha stoooooop Hahaha nooooo gu-uyss”  
“Why did I end up in this situatiooonn, aaaahhh”. Kinoshita fell flat on Narita’s stomach, and tickled him wherever he could touch.  
Gradually the laughing stopped and they all backed away in tears giggling and breathing heavily. Kinoshita was kind enough to give mercy and he hugged Narita as an apology, by putting his arms around of his neck.  
“Phew, well that was fun but..” A synchronized growl was heard from all of their stomachs and it took tremendous effort not to burst out laughing again. They got up and trotted together to the kitchen where a nice hot pot was expecting them along with Narita’s mom.  
“Wash your hands and come eat.”  
“Yes Ma’am” they chorused as they all took a turn to wash in the next room and then set the table. Narita’s sisters and father joined them soon afterwards and the meal was set on the table ready for consumption.  
“Let’s dig in” the mother said and so they did.  
\-------------  
Narita and Ennoshita were setting the futons out while Kinoshita got in the job of carrying the blankets but they were a bit heavier than he expected so he tripped and fell on his face with them on top of him.  
Narita and Ennoshita exchanged glances. The former sighed and went to help him get untangled. Ennoshita smiled at his victory and finished setting up the second futon. He was careful not to set it close to the other one because Kinoshita had been known to be a heat hog and he honestly had learned his lesson the last time.  
Once they were settled down and got comfortable they began talking. Talking about their perfect person, the perfect picnic place and how they should visit it when they find it, the volleyball club and their cheers and how Narita could do a better job at them. He was way too silent the both of them agreed and Narita promised he’ll be louder next time.  
One by one, fell asleep in the small hours of the morning, their breathing synchronizing after irregularly snoring to annoy one another. Ennoshita thought as he fell in a slumber he should probably move if he didn’t want to be crushed and so he did.  
\----------  
Around 8 AM, Ennoshita woke up to find Kinoshita huddling close to him while Narita being probably the first one to wake up, was heard of helping his sisters to set the table for breakfast.  
Ennoshita petted Kinoshita’s hair and spoke to him in a soft tone.  
“Hey, Kinoshu~ wake up, we’re gonna be late for breakfast”  
“Mmmmmmm”  
“I should have known you would sneak in here. You can’t sleep in a different house unless you’re bunking with somebody”  
Kinoshita slowly raised his hand and flicked his fingers on Ennoshita’s nose while saying:  
“Sssshhh too many words, shut up—‘s morning”.  
“I’ll leave you here and I’ll go have breakfast”  
“Nooo”  
“Dude I have to go pee”  
“Bu-”  
Ennoshita pushed him off and ran to the bathroom locking himself in, while Kinoshita fell back on the pillow. He got up, after he realised that he was the last one up, and used the other bathroom for his business, cleaning his face with water and putting on his hair gel that he brought with him.  
He made it just in time and took a seat next to one of the sisters, serving himself a nice bowl of rice with natto and nori on the side.  
“Ms. Narita this is delicious” Ennoshita said passing over his bowl for a second serving of rice.  
“Why thank you Enno-kun, I’m flattered.”  
“You’ll eat lunch out today won’t you?”  
“It seems so. We won’t be back until late at night okay?”  
“Brother where are you going?”  
“We’re going for a bike ride and were going to see a movie and then hang out outside.”  
‘’THAT’S not fair, I want to go with big brother too”  
“Hehe Mayu you’re too young to hang around us” Kazuhito petted his sisters hair and loosened her pouting mouth with his thumb.  
“Don’t you worry Mayu, we’ll come back with souvenirs” Kinoshita said patting her back lightly.  
“Dude don’t make promises you aren’t going to keep”  
“I’ll just get her flowers from the Werragi field”  
“No, the old man is gonna kill you, and then us for helping you.”  
“FINE, sorry Mayu-chan” Kinoshita sighed in defeat and returned to finish his breakfast silently. Eventually all of them had finished their breakfast and the three of them went to get their bikes. Ennoshita would be riding on one of the two- probably Kinoshita’s since they were not as tall as Narita was.  
He wasn’t comfortable in the bicycle’s rack but he would bear it until they reached their first stop about 23 km from their starting point. Ennoshita was grateful that the road was completely straight and no bumps because his groin probably wouldn’t take it.  
And so they rode for a while, staying in their lane sometimes and others taking their chance with cars in big turns. Kinoshita’s energy thankfully could carry both but it couldn’t catch up to cars like Narita’s did. They took a breathing and drinking water break and continued, this time Ennoshita in the wheel and Kinoshita on the bike rack.

Narita was exceptional at cycling. It was mostly because of his built that he became so athletic; slicing through the wind like it was nothing to him but now that they’ve entered the Inter High and he gets only to warm up and not play is beginning to make him feel frustrated and his muscles, soft. He loved to spike more and receive more- he and Tanaka were a great duo but his time was cut to make room for the freak-toss and spike duo, Hinata and Kageyama. He felt bitter.  
But he would cheer for them with all of his heart because Karasuno was not the flightless crows they were before. If all it took, was the freshmen to break that rumor to shards and for Karasuno to rise as one of the best schools again, then, he’ll wholeheartedly give it his all too. Besides those two were so cute, bickering and running around the court like chickens. It reminded him of his sisters when they were little; they always try to pin him down when he played soccer with the other neighborhood kids and he had to protect them from astray balls.  
They rode mostly in silence, an occasional remark from one of them to keep them entertained and going as they headed towards their destination.

“Oi Narita are we there yet?”  
“Yeah, just turn in the next left turn”  
“GOT IT”  
Together Kinoshita and Narita turned when the left turn appeared, their bikes’ tires leaving the asphalt and entering the shopping district of Shichigahama, passed through it and arrived at a family café at the end of the road.  
“Kinoshita could you lock my bike too? I have to use the bathroom.”  
“No problem man, give me the keys and I’ll take care of it, quick.”  
”Thanks be right back, you guys order.”  
Kinoshita locked them both as Narita went inside first and greeted the employees. He ordered what he wanted and then headed to the bathroom as Ennoshita and Kinoshita were entering.  
“Hi Izumi-san how are you” Ennoshita said to the girl employee handling the register.  
“Welcome! Pretty good Ennoshita-kun, it has been a long time since you two came to us. I’d assume you’ll be sharing your table with Kazuhito-kun, ne?”  
“Yes please, may we order?”  
“Of course what would you like?”  
“For me I’d like a milkshake, banana please Izumi-san” Kinoshita said putting his palms on the countertop and grinning in her face.  
She smiled back and said “Okay, Kinoshita-kun, coming right up what about you Ennoshita-kun?”  
“I’d like a smoothie please, all of the fruits except kiwi.”  
“Mmhm just like that, eh? Thank you for your order. Your table is number 678.”  
“Thank you, come on Kinoshita. Let’s go sit.”

In the short while it took them to order, Narita was back. He sat next to Kinoshita who made him some room since the couch they were sitting on was small. Kinoshita groaned loud enough for his too friends to hear, laid his head on Narita’s shoulder and admitted his legs were killing him carrying Ennoshita up the one hill they encountered before entering the district.  
Ennoshita apologized and Kinoshita forgave him- after making a remark that Ennoshita was putting on some weight and getting a coaster to his forehead.  
Their drinks arrived and they thanked the waitress again, while each of them took their order and all together took the first sip of their drinks.  
For the next hour they hang out in the café talking and reading some magazines, played rock paper scissors which went into Narita’s favor and finally after they had enough and started to get bored they paid and left. 

“There’s a comic book store on the way back, do you want anything from it” Ennoshita asked them, taking the lead of their little line with Kinoshita’s bike at hand, while the others stuck close behind him.  
“No.”  
“Nope, I got everything I needed last week”.  
“Okay so what do you want to do now? We have a really wide span between now and when the film would start”  
“How about, we go in an arcade?”  
“That’s a wonderful idea except, that you are only good at ‘Zombie Killing Spree 3’ and you’ll make us play only that”  
“Well the only thing you’re good at is air hockey and it’s so~o boring”  
“We’ll play both okay, Ennoshita, Kinoshita?”  
“Narita, if you keep butting in, we’ll never resolve this argument” Kinoshita said sweetly to his friend while thumping Ennoshita on the back and sprinting in the arcade.  
“I’d prefer to butt in rather than get butted out by your grumpy attitudes”  
“Fine, but Kinoshita owes me at least 20 minutes back, in film”  
“You’re not thinking of making another horror mansion are you? The last three were damn scary”  
“Nope, this time it’s going to be a romantic date. ”  
“Kinoshita, flirting? Improvising as well? Do you want your film to turn into the most embarrassing thing ever?”  
“Cheesy is what works best my friend, come on let’s beat him in his own game.”

Ennoshita and Narita joined Kinoshita who was already strapped into the machine like it sucked him in its tentacle belts or something, got strapped in as well and stood to other sides of the platform.  
The game turned on and said: “Ready? GO”  
Their guns started shooting.  
Ennoshita went in the lead but he took a wrong step and got eaten by the zombie. Kinoshita avoided them all expertly but just as the stage was going to finish he fired his gun on a civilian and lost his score. Narita, shooting calculatingly and extremely slow, was the only one who passed stage one.  
“Uhh, again!” Kinoshita said groaning in frustration and putting another coin in the machine.  
The others complied and they went through multiple rounds, each taking a point from the other two, every time the round switched.  
After about ten rounds, Narita dragged them both out of the machine and out of the arcade for some air. The sun was beginning to lower but it still shined brightly. Their time in the arcade was over.  
“Let’s go. We need to hurry if we’re gonna make it to the top of the ticket line.”  
And so they went.  
\-------------  
The cinema complex was a lot smaller than Shichigahama’s area where the school was.  
Nevertheless, the trio made it and each bought a ticket and a bottle of water to have with them to the film.  
They sat on the first three consecutive seats they could find in the top rows. Ennoshita was a bit sneaky and managed to snatch the middle of the three seats (arguably the best seat) while Kinoshita and Narita sat next to him right and left respectively. That way, he could make Narita jealous and envious of that seat- perfect for their little plan.  
The film was a really bad romantic comedy that everyone was talking about. It was about this dude who went on a road trip with a motorcycle and apparently he had to run from women in each place he visited but one. After twenty minutes no one was watching the movie but them. 

“Hey Narita wanna switch places one sec?” Ennoshita said poking him on the shoulder lightly.  
“Ssshh” an ‘emotional’ scene was playing and Narita was enthralled by it; Kinoshita and Ennoshita looked at each other and without Narita noticing they helped him up, while still looking at the screen and placed him in the middle of them. Narita perked up from the new perspective but other than that he didn’t seem to notice anything. Then they put their heads under his arms and nestled closer. Narita did not know but he was a great pillow. What he also didn’t know was the reason they’d agreed to this boring movie in the first place is to do exactly something like this.  
They played a touch game to distract Kazuhito from the movie, but Narita’s eyes were steeled onto the movie. It failed horribly.  
‘How can he like this stuff?’ Kinoshita mouthed to Ennoshita as they hovered over their seat handle.  
‘He was loved as a child apparently. So anything like this is a nostalgic memory from his parents’ movie nights.’  
‘Oh maan’ Kinoshita slithered down on his seat and crossed his arms.  
“Were you hoping for a long romantic snog under the dark veil of the screen room?”  
“Yes” Kinoshita said pouting more and throwing a mean glance at Narita.  
“How ‘bout I fulfill your wish hm?” Ennoshita said seductively, winking at Kinoshita who blushed at the sudden change of subject.  
“No way, you’ll grab my tits or something and make me moan won’t you?”  
“Why, little ol’ me?” Ennoshita leaned closer to Kinoshita, grabbing him from his collar and pulling him in. “Never”.  
Ennoshita managed to pull Kinoshita close enough to bite his lip and shove his tongue in his mouth, making him submit his tongue to him and allow him to take control. Kinoshita tasted really sweet as always and Ennoshita felt himself getting warmed up.  
It was the last minute of the film and as the room began to light, and people to get up from their seats, Narita looked at his two friends, who magically appeared in his lap.  
“How?”  
“Does it really matter?”  
“Yeah, dude, you don’t have to know, for now”  
“O-okaay~?”  
They left the cinema, together and taking their bikes a bit more upwards of the hill, where a small forest lied so they could have one look of the stars and then head home.  
They put their bikes down and lied on the soft grass, shoulder to shoulder to watch as some clouds passed and the sky cleared.  
“Kazuhito why didn’t you give us any attention while we were at the Cineplex, man? We were trying to get your attention for--- something but you were glued to the screen”  
“Well, I’m a movie fanatic, Kino, I just couldn’t turn my eyes away. The cinematography, the acting; they were perfect for a comedy. The writing could have used a little tweaking though, right Ennoshita?”  
“Uhh- Yeah of course. I could have written it better myself if I was involved anyway. ”  
“Heh that’s why I like about you” he said cheekily, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Well, you know what I like about you Kazuhito?” Kinoshita intervened by getting on top of Narita and half-pinned him down. His finger tipped his chin and forced it upwards.  
“Your stupid reactions to things, like that movie, and- this”  
Kinoshita motioned for Ennoshita to come closer and he got the hint. Narita waited as they both towered over him and then both of them kissed him harshly, one at the time. Each of them took their time and played with Narita’s mouth, tasting him and swirling their tongues with his, to make him more flustered that he already was.  
Then they each grabbed an arm and pulled him up; Kazuhito’s face was flushed from embarrassment, clearly he hadn’t been able to get used to kisses yet, even if the three of them had been dating for the past three months.  
“You’re so adorable Kazuhito”  
“Oh shut up, Kino, like you‘re better, at this. My jaw hurts from where you squeezed it by the way, thanks”  
“Small price to pay, big guy. It’s not often we get that up close to you” Ennoshita remarked while having a sly smirk on his face.  
“Wanna head back guys?” Kinoshita said holding tight on Narita’s hand. Ennoshita grabbed the other and together, with their bikes on one hand and Kazuhito’s hands to the other, they descended the hill carefully, got on their bikes and headed for home.  
The hill relieved them of some distance since its steepness pushed their bikes far enough to pass two turns without pedaling but after that they had to move on their own. Once they arrived to Kazuhito’s place, two hours later, everyone welcomed them back and the three of them, tired, combined the three futons, changed into their pajamas and fell asleep on them together holding each other’s hands.  
“Good night” Kinoshita yawned into his fist and huddled closer to Ennoshita who was in the middle.  
“Gououd nigh-” Narita started to breathe evenly, and his arms which were on his sides a minute before, now, were sandwiching Ennoshita and hugging Kinoshita close.  
There was no separating them now. Their breaths were silent in the dead of night and no matter how their muscles loosened from sleep they did not let go until morning…

END.


End file.
